


Morning

by Esteicy



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Jean tries to get Wanda out of bed, it proves to be difficult.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this tiny thing in my computer for months, it's one of those "write something with the less amount of words" exercises, and today I remembered I had it so why not post it? There's never enough JeanWanda content out there.
> 
> Just girlfriends being soft, they deserve it.

Wanda put the blankets over her head stubbornly, refusing to leave the bed or even open her eyes, she wanted to rest more! It was weekend! And she had a busy Avengers week.

“C’mon sleepy head!” but Jean didn’t agree with her and laughing used her powers to gently move the sheets away, showing her cute girlfriend hugging a pillow like if her life depended on that “Time to be productive!”

“Sometimes I hate your powers” she groaned finally opening her eyes and frowning.

“I also love you” she didn’t let go her smile “Will you get out of there now?”

Wanda took a moment to think and finally smirked, moved her hands with scarlet energy and in a second the blankets were back on her and Jean was being pushed to their bed, where she trapped her between her arms, cuddling together.

“Nope! You aren’t the only one with tricks, honey” she said playfully, Jean just smiled shaking her head and gladly gave up.

A little lazy morning wouldn't hurt anyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love them 💖
> 
> If you liked kudos and comments are appreciated, thanks for reading!
> 
> Kisses 😚


End file.
